Seven Children, Two Fathers
by fri13girl
Summary: Nineteen Years Later Epilogue with Harry and Cedric. SLASH Written for the Fan-Made Potter Challenge. Don't like, Don't read!


Harry and his husband ushered their children to platform nine and three quarters. They were trying to be quick about it, as they didn't want any muggles to notice them as they disappeared. It wasn't easy to avoid the stares though. Especially since they had chosen interracial adoption, and the children had two fathers. They had gotten help from Professor McGonagall, who found orphan wizards and witches. Cedric gave eldest child, a thirteen year old boy named Aiden with black and brown eyes, an encouraging smile and led him, their eight year old daughter Darcy who had blonde hair and green eyes, their six, almost seven, year old daughter Layla who was black, and had brown hair and black hair, to platform nine and three quarters.

Harry and Cedric had met and fallen in love during Cedric's seventh year at Hogwarts. They had been together for twenty-two years, married for fourteen years. They had seven adopted children whom they loved dearly.

"Right, come on." Harry murmured to the remaining children. "It's not hard. You'll be fine." Not all of them had gone through platform nine and three quarters before.

"Daddy, Luke won't stop poking me." Luke's twin brother Connor complained. They were only five. They adopted from China when they were less than a year old. They were often described as bundles of energy by fathers, but their sisters described them as twin tornados of destruction. They both had straight, black hair and brown almond shaped eyes.

"Oh, grow up you two." Eleven year old Maisie said, grabbing Luke's hand. She was from the Philippines. "Daddy has other things to take care of. Namely, Ryan." Harry smiled. Maisie was mature for her age, and it was her first time going to Hogwarts. Ryan was two, and had recently joined the family. He was from Mexico. Harry was carrying his youngest son, as Ryan might get lost in the crowd.

"Behave, you three." Harry warned them with a smile. Maisie smiled and skipped into the barrier, disappearing with her younger brother, and her luggage and owl. She was brunette with curly hair and blue eyes. She was a great help with her younger siblings. "Ready you two?" Harry asked the two sons who were still on the muggle part of King's Cross station.

"I want to see the train again!" Connor said, jumping up and down. Harry took Connor's hand and led him through to platform nine and three quarters.

"There you are." Cedric said. "I was worried that the muggles kept watching you with the kids." Cedric took Ryan from Harry's arms.

"We were fine." Harry pecked Cedric on the lips. "Aiden, would you help Maisie load her things onto the train?" Aiden looked up and smiled.

"Okay Dad." Aiden replied. "As soon as I get my things on the train." He dashed off with his things, probably to put them on the train, like he had said.

"Poppa, will you and Daddy write while I'm at Hogwarts?" Maisie asked. She looked genuinely concerned.

"Every day, if you want us to." Cedric replied. "Aiden wants us to write only twice a week, but if you want more, we'd be happy to."

"Will Gram and Gramps write too?" Cedric's parents had long since accepted the fact that Harry and Cedric loved each other, and loved their adopted grandchildren.

"If you want them to." Harry replied. He felt kind of sad that his parents couldn't see their grandchildren, but he was glad that they had at least one set of grandparents to spoil them.

"I'm going to find Aiden." Maisie ran off into the crowd before either of her fathers could say another word. Harry turned to his husband with a smile in his lips.

"Which one of us do you think she takes after?" Cedric asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Definitely not me. On my first day, I was terrified and nearly sick." Harry replied. "I doubt I would have even gotten to platform nine and three quarters without help from Mrs. Weasley." Both men smiled.

"Jack!" Hermione's voice rose over everybody else's. "Get back here and say goodbye to your sister!" A little boy with red hair and brown eyes was shoving through the crowd and ran up to the family.

"Layla, guess what?" Jack asked, nearly out of breath.

"Poppa, Daddy, tell him to leave me alone!" Pleaded Layla. Jack had a crush on her. Harry lifted Layla up, so she rode piggyback. She giggled and hugged her father gratefully.

"There you are Jack." Hermione made her way over and took the hand of her six year old son. "Sorry about him. I think he inherited Ron's genes for getting in all sorts of mischief."

"It's alright." Harry replied.

"I see the kids are keeping you up and about." Cedric observed.

"How do you deal with seven children?" Hermione pleaded. "I'm having trouble with just three!"

"There you are Mione." Ron pushed his way over. He and Hermione had finally started going out in seventh year. Ron asked Hermione to marry him when they were twenty.

"We enroll them in Muggle School to keep the younger ones busy during the year, and for Ryan, my parents look after him during the day." Cedric explained. "During summer, my parents get to see all of their grandkids every day, so that we get to go to work." Harry worked as an Auror, while Cedric worked as a Healer at St. Mungo's.

"Oi, Harry, Cedric. How are you?" Ron asked.

"We're doing fine, thank you." Cedric replied.

"Maisie and Aiden are around here someplace. We'll get them to say hello if they turn up." Harry looked around for two of his children

"Maisie left her Hogwarts things with us, so we'll be seeing her again soon." Cedric observed. "The poor girl's paranoid about losing anything, or leaving something at home." He smiled sympathetically, even though Maisie was nowhere to be seen.

"Olivia'll help her out. Right Liv?" Ron looked around for his twelve year old daughter. Her frowned, not finding her.

"Did you want something Dad?" Olivia walked over, already in her Hogwarts robes. She had light brown hair and brown eyes, like her mother. But her hair was smoother and calmer. She had a barn owl perched on her shoulder. It did not appear to be causing her pain.

"Help Maisie out during the year, will you?" Ron asked his eldest child.

"Of course. Maisie and I are practically cousins." Olivia shrugged. "Wait, where's Gwen?" Gwen was an auburn haired ten year old girl. Her real name was Gwendolyn, but she would slap anyone who called her by her real name.

"I dunno." Jack shrugged.

"Neither do I, but I love your owl, Liv." Darcy stood on her tip toes to try to stroke the owl. Layla jumped down and skipped over to Darcy. The two were closest to each other, and shared a room.

"So do I." Layla jumped up and down, trying to reach the owl.

"Here, I'll make it easier for the two of you." Olivia had her owl move to her wrist, and moved her wrist down so that the two younger girls could stroke its gorgeous feathers.

"Daddy, look!" Ryan pointed at Olivia's owl. "Pretty owl."

"Do you want to pet the owl?" Harry asked his youngest child.

"Yeah!" Ryan exclaimed.

"Here you go." Cedric held Ryan so that he could pet Olivia's owl.

"Hey Papa, Dad, how long till the train leaves?" Maisie asked as she ran up to both of them.

"Um, about five minutes." Harry looked at his watch.

"Where the devil is Aiden then?!" Maisie looked around, slightly panicked.

"Keep your hair on, I'm right here." Aiden said, cheerfully walking up. "I'll carry your things, Mais." Maisie rolled her eyes at the nickname. Aiden only used nicknames for his sisters to annoy them.

"Behave while you're at Hogwarts." Cedric warned with a playful wink. "Maisie, keep an eye on your brother."

"Oh, god." Aiden rolled his eyes as he moved towards the train with Maisie's things. "See all of you for Christmas break." Aidan wasn't very touchy-feely.

"Love you." Maisie hugged her fathers and Ryan. "I'll write to all of you." She hugged Luke, then Connor. "Bye." She hugged Darcy and Layla.

"Bye!" Olivia waved to her parents as she took Maisie's hand and boarded the train to Hogwarts.

"Bye!" Gwen finally showed up and waved to them.

"I wonder if this is the year Aiden'll finally behave." Cedric murmured to his husband.

"Doubt it, but Maisie'll probably do her best to keep him in line." Harry replied. Then, they kissed like they did on their wedding day.

After all, the Dark Lord was defeated, and all was well.


End file.
